


[Ita] More Than Heaven

by Farea_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Repressed Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire
Summary: [Keith✗Lance] [ModernAU]Si dice che l'amore sia il sentimento più profondo e travolgente che si possa provare. Eppure, come per tutte le cose, ha un limite. "Finché morte non vi separi", recitano i voti.Ma chi ha mai detto che la morte abbia davvero questo potere?





	[Ita] More Than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Eng] More than Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190230) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire)
  * A translation of [[Eng] More than Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190230) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire). 



La porta d’ingresso del palazzo sbatté violentemente, quando un piccolo gruppo di persone la attraversò correndo a tutta velocità. Alcuni urlavano, tentavano di guardarsi alle spalle. Un ragazzo piangeva, chiedendo a voce alta di chi fosse stata l’idea di andare in quel posto abbandonato da Dio.  
Le portiere dell’automobile parcheggiata nel cortile si aprirono e richiusero con poca cura ed il mezzo sfrecciò fuori dal vialetto, scagliando frammenti di pietre e ghiaia ovunque.  
La porta di legno annerito rimase socchiusa e sbatté lievemente, mossa dal vento, un paio di volte prima che con un sospiro, una mano pallida la chiudesse definitivamente.  
   
«Proprio non hai potuto trattenerti, non è così?»  
   
«Ha avuto il coraggio di fare un apprezzamento volgare su di _lei_!»  
   
«E ti sembra una motivazione sufficiente a calargli i pantaloni davanti a tutti?»  
   
«Era un insulto a Shakira!»  
   
«Era un poster!»  
   
«Non fa differenza! È il pensiero che conta!»  
   
Il giovane accanto alla porta sospirò, coprendosi il viso con la mano. Per il suo interlocutore, quello fu il segnale che la discussione si era appena conclusa e che, ancora una volta, ne era uscito vincitore. In fondo, era stato lui ad avere l’ultima parola, no?  
   
«Non eri così sadico quando eri in vita.»  
   
«Sbagli, lo ero eccome, ma non avevo i mezzi che ho ora.»  
   
Keith sospirò ancora ed alzando gli occhi cercò di incrociare quelli chiari, quasi bianchi, dell’amico, così che potesse leggere direttamente dal proprio sguardo tutto il suo disappunto. Lance, seduto a gambe incrociate, gli sorrise, sospeso a testa in giù nel bel mezzo della stanza. Fluttuare era una delle cose migliori dell’essere fantasmi. Questo e il fatto di non aver più bisogno di fare piani e piani di scale, per arrivare da un posto all’altro. Attraversare il pavimento era più che sufficiente.  
Dopo una manciata di secondi di intensa comunicazione non verbale, il fantasma capovolto tese una mano. Dandosi un lieve colpo con i piedi, Keith si staccò dal pavimento e galleggiò fino ad arrivare a stringerla.  
   
«Questo era il secondo gruppo di cacciatori di fantasmi della settimana, dev’essere andato in onda quel documentario sul paranormale che hanno girato su di noi il mese scorso!»  
   
«Per colpa tua, questo palazzo ha la nomea di casa più infestata dello Stato.»  
   
«Direi che è qualcosa di cui andare fieri.»  
   
«Per niente!»  
   
Battibeccando, salirono verso il soffitto, attraversandolo. Un piano dopo l’altro, arrivarono al terzo ed entrarono in uno degli appartamenti. La porta d’ingresso era chiusa, bloccata, ormai da molti anni, ma nessuno dei due vi prestò attenzione. Non l’avrebbero usata in ogni caso.  
   
«Sono esausto!»  
   
Keith guardò l’altro ragazzo fantasma lasciarsi cadere pigramente su un lato dell’unico letto che era rimasto, rotolando su un fianco. Keith occupò lo spazio lasciato libero, sedendosi a gambe incrociate ed appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto.  
   
«Sei l’unico fantasma sulla faccia della terra che riesca a dormire» lo prese in giro.  
   
«Perché, ne conosci molti altri con cui fare il paragone?» replicò l’altro, ricevendo un mugolio di risposta e niente più.  
   
Nella stanza calò un pesante velo di quiete.  
Quello per loro non era una giornata come le altre e la breve interruzione dei cacciatori era servita a distrarli solo per un paio d’ore.  
In silenzio, mentre Lance si lasciava sprofondare in quello stato di trance onirica, Keith prese il libro che aveva precedentemente abbandonato sul comodino e lo aprì. La morte lasciava davvero tanto tempo libero e negli ultimi sette anni Keith aveva letto quasi tutti i libri che aveva trovato nei primi tre piani del palazzo. Alcune delle pagine era troppo rovinate, annerite o completamente distrutte, così aveva cercato di usare l’immaginazione per colmare i buchi di trama. Si era rivelato essere un piacevole passatempo.  
Aveva appena finito il capitolo quando, puntuale come un orologio, arrivò.  
Lentamente richiuse il libro, aggrottando la fronte. Lance, sdraiato accanto a lui, non si mosse di un centimetro, continuando a russare piano –ammesso che si potesse considerare _russare_ il suono emesso da chi non respira, durante il sonno-. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, allontanò da lui la mano con cui fino a quel momento gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, conciliandone il riposo.  
   
Una candida luce di un bianco brillante apparve proprio nel centro della stanza. Keith portò una mano davanti al viso, per proteggere gli occhi e schermò quelli di Lance con l’altra. La luce si attenuò man mano che la sua forma diventava più definita ed umanoide, fino a rivelare un bellissimo angelo. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e candidi come la neve, i suoi occhi dello stesso colore dei cieli in primavera, la sua pelle scura come benedetta dal sole, il sorriso dolce come il miele. L’angelo mosse le ali, ripiegandoli dietro le spalle ed incrociò le mani davanti al corpo, morbidamente ricoperto da un abito celeste.  
Quando parlò, la sua voce fu come un canto.  
   
«Keith» disse, poi tese una mano verso di lui. «Sono qui per condurti in paradiso.»  
   
Il ragazzo scivolò lentamente giù dal letto e camminò fino a fermarsi proprio di fronte all’angelo. I suoi piedi non potevano toccare terra, quindi non erano veri passi quelli che compiva, ma l’abitudine è dura a morire, anche quando il corpo l’ha fatto da tempo.  
   
«Ti ringrazio, ma non verrò.»  
   
La fronte dell’angelo si corrugò e la mano venne ritratta. Le sue ali si mossero, mostrando il disagio che quella creatura celeste provava per il rifiuto appena ricevuto.  
   
«Sei sicuro della tua decisione?»  
   
«Lo sono oggi così come lo ero l’anno scorso e come lo sarò il prossimo anno. E tutti gli anni che seguiranno.»  
   
«Non potrai rimanere qui per sempre» l’angelo cercò di convincerlo, ma il ragazzo fantasma incrociò le braccia sul petto ed abbassò lo sguardo.  
   
«Resterò tutto il tempo che sarà necessario. Ho preso la mia decisione, puoi tornare ogni maledetto anno da qui all’eternità. Non cambierà.»  
   
L’angelo annuì.  
   
«Tornerò il prossimo anno» promise.  
   
Le sue ali si spiegarono, ricominciando a brillare di quella luce che lentamente ne avvolse il corpo. Scomparve, silenzioso così com’era arrivato.  
Keith sospirò e si girò verso il letto. Lance era ancora lì, nella stessa identica posizione nel quale l’aveva lasciato. Lo raggiunse, stendendosi dietro di lui e dopo essersi assicurato che stesse effettivamente dormendo, appoggiò un braccio sul suo fianco e nascose il viso tra i suoi capelli.  
Erano bianchi e non avevano alcun odore, ma Keith conservava il ricordo del profumo che quel corpo aveva quando il sangue scorreva nelle vene, il cuore pulsava, la pelle era calda. Il calore era una delle cose che più rimpiangeva della propria condizione. L’altra era non poter più guardare Lance negli occhi e vederci l’oceano. Quelle iridi blu erano sbiadite, diventate trasparenti così come tutto nella sua forma spiritica.  
Eppure, nonostante tutti questi cambiamenti, agli occhi di Keith niente era cambiato.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla sua schiena. Le sue dita toccarono la pelle nuda visibile attraverso gli squarci della stoffa.  
   
«Non ti lascio» sussurrò, strofinando delicatamente il naso tra quelle ciocche candide. «Non lo farò mai…»  
   
 

 

*** * * * ***

   
«Non lo so, mi sembra un po’ costoso…»  
   
«Ma ne varrà la pena! Potremmo affittarla e farcela pagare ad ore. Pensa quanto guadagneremmo se solo riuscissimo a convincere i tizi del secondo piano, quelli fanno una festa della confraternita ogni settimana!»  
   
«Continuo a pensare che una macchina per il karaoke non sia un buon investimento per noi, ora…»  
   
Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi puntò contro di lui il cucchiaio di legno che stava usando per cucinare.  
   
«Bene, allora lo chiederò a qualcun altro, ma quando sarò diventato ricco, non venire da me a lamentarti! Peccato, saremmo stati una buona squadra.»  
   
Keith, seduto al tavolo della cucina, chiuse il dépliant causa della discussione e nascose un sorriso dietro la mano. Entrambi sapevano che Lance non avrebbe mai comprato quella cosa senza di lui, che ne avrebbero discusso ancora per qualche giorno ed infine sarebbero diventati orgogliosi proprietari di una macchina per il karaoke. Voleva solo che Lance non pensasse di poterle avere tutte vinte.  
Lo guardò girare la pasta nella pentola con il cucchiaio per qualche secondo, poi un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Un boato, debole, lontano.  
   
«Cos’era?» chiese, alzandosi.  
   
Ce ne fu un altro, subito dopo. Più vicino, stavolta.  
Lance, in piedi di fronte al fornello, si girò verso di lui.  
   
«Che co-»  
   
L’inferno calò su di loro.  
Keith vide come a rallentatore la fiamma alzarsi sotto alla pentola ed esplodere con violenza, distruggendo la cucina. Sentì il proprio corpo scagliato all’indietro, la testa colpire il tavolo che giaceva rotto e rovesciato sul pavimento. Gli occhi si chiusero.  
Buio.  
   
Quando rinvenne, c’era solo fuoco attorno a lui. La vista era appannata, i polmoni bruciavano come se non avessero respirato fumo, ma fiamme pure.  
Il suo primo pensiero fu che non aveva sentito Lance gridare.  
   
«Lance!»  
   
Tossendo, costrinse il proprio corpo a muoversi e gattonò sul pavimento. Porzioni di muro e soffitto erano crollate, riducendo la stanza ad un cumulo di macerie e polvere che fluttuava, rendendo l’aria ancora più irrespirabile di quanto il fumo già non stesse facendo.  
La porta d’ingresso era stata bloccata da una trave infuocata, crollata di traverso. La mancanza di una via di fuga avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo, ma in quel momento nella sua mente c’era posto sufficiente per un solo pensiero.  
Un nome.  
Un viso.  
   
«Lance!» gridò ancora.  
   
Uscì un gracchio, la voce roca per il fumo.  
Il castano era steso a terra, a qualche metro di distanza dal fornello di cui ormai non rimaneva che una pira di metallo. I condotti del gas, i tubi dilaniati, alimentavano l’incendio impietosi. Keith strisciò fino a raggiungere il ragazzo, prendendolo tra le braccia. Lo chiamò, più e più volte, ma quei cancelli, guardiani delle pozze d’oceano che custodivano, rimasero chiusi. Il soffitto sopra di loro scricchiolò minaccioso.  
Dovevano andarsene da lì. Senza smettere di chiamarlo, pregarlo, Keith fece forza sulle ginocchia e si mise in piedi, trascinando il corpo di Lance con sé.  
   
«Lance! Ti prego, Lance, svegliati. Non posso… Non riesco a… Ho bisogno di te…!»  
   
Si trascinò a fatica attraverso la stanza, raggiungendo la propria camera, la più vicina, l’unica chiusa. Attraversò la soglia e sprangò la porta, appoggiandovisi con la schiena. L’aria era rovente. Gli appartamenti sopra e sotto dovevano essere stati divorati dal fuoco. Abiti e capelli si erano appiccicati al suo corpo, ricoperto di sudore e polvere e graffi.  
Da Lance ancora nessuna risposta.  
Le ginocchia cedettero, facendo crollare a terra entrambi. Strisciando, si allontanò dalla porta ed adagiò Lance sul tappeto accanto al proprio letto.  
Il fuoco non aveva ancora raggiunto la sua camera, ma il fumo… Era ovunque. Il soffitto era come offuscato da scure nuvole nere, che minacciose opprimevano ogni loro respiro. A fatica riuscì a spingere una coperta davanti alla fessura alla base della porta, sperando che il fumo ne venisse ostacolato.  
   
Tornò da Lance. I suoi vestiti erano bruciati, il suo collo sporco di sangue che colava dal retro della testa. Keith appallottolò una maglietta e la spinse contro la ferita.  
   
«Va tutto bene» disse, ignorando il modo in cui le sue mani tremavano e la vista si appannava. Lance aveva bisogno di lui. «Capito? Sono qui, andrà bene. I soccorsi stanno arrivano. Mi hai sentito? Lance? Apri gli occhi…»  
   
Le forze lo abbandonavano. Senza aria che potesse respirare, si sentiva soffocare ed il suo corpo aveva smesso di rispondere ai comandi.  
_Alzati, apri la finestra, forza, alzati_ , ripeteva a sé stesso.  
_Impossibile_ , si rispondeva.  
Tossendo, si rannicchiò accanto al silenzioso corpo del castano. Lo strinse tra le braccia, lasciando finalmente le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi, libere di scivolare lungo le guance, tracciando solchi nello sporco che macchiava la pelle.  
   
«Lance…»  
   
_Te ne sei già andato?_  
   
 

*** * * * ***

   
Keith leggeva il suo libro a voce alta.  
   
Era passato diverso tempo dall’ultima visita dei cacciatori di paranormale, l’unica vera fonte di distrazione per loro e quella era stata la sola cosa che il corvino fosse riuscito a farsi venire in mente, per impedire a Lance di passare l’intera giornata in quello strano stato di coma nel quale tendeva a rinchiudersi. Tenere il conto dei giorni che passavano diventava sempre più difficile ed a malapena riusciva a distinguere in quale stagione fossero, sbirciando fuori dalla finestra. Ore, giorni, settimane si susseguivano l’una uguale al precedente, trascinandoli in un loop infinito nel quale finivano per perdersi.  
   
Più o meno un quarto d’ora prima era riuscito a convincerlo a smettere di fluttuare nell’aria ed a sedersi accanto a lui. Se avesse avuto un cuore funzionante, gli sarebbe schizzato in gola nel momento in cui la guancia del castano si era posata sulla sua spalla, mentre si sporgeva per sbirciare le parole dalle pagine.  
Ascoltando il racconto, Lance prese la mano di Keith tra le proprie e la girò, esponendo il palmo. Le linee disegnate sulla pelle erano a malapena visibili ora che tutto di lui era diventato così luminoso e trasparente. Tentò ugualmente di tracciarne il percorso con la punta delle dita: la linea della vita, quella della fortuna, quella dell’amore. Sorrise sentendo la voce di Keith tremare lievemente. Le carezze di qualsiasi tipo erano la sua più grande debolezza di quel ragazzo, tanto freddo all’apparenza quanto dolce con chi si prendeva il tempo necessario a conoscerlo. E Lance aveva avuto una vita, per farlo ed ora anche la morte. Aveva scoperto col tempo tutti i suoi punti che se toccati anche dalla più leggera delle carezze, lo portavano a fare le fusa come un gatto: il polso, la gola, una piccola zona dietro l’orecchio, i lunghi capelli neri che coprivano il collo.  
In vita, aveva amato lasciare che quelle ciocche scure gli scivolassero tra le dita. Adesso, la percezione che aveva compiendo lo stesso movimento era completamente diversa. Una sensazione vissuta a metà, una mancanza.  
Dio, gli mancava _così tanto_...  
   
Il rumore delle ruote di un’automobile sulla ghiaia scricchiolante lo distrasse da quel nostalgico flusso di pensieri. Keith tacque subito ed entrambi si girarono verso la finestra dai vetri rotti dalla quale forti e chiari provenivano ora i suoni di portiere che venivano aperte e voci.  
   
«Miracolo!» esclamò Lance, balzando dal letto per precipitarsi a sbirciare. «Finalmente qualcosa da fare!»  
   
«Noi stavamo già facendo qualcosa...» Keith si finse offeso, chiudendo il libro con un gesto secco.  
   
«Qualcosa che preveda un po’ d’azione, Kei» rispose, replicando il suo tono. «C’erano un paio di idee che non vedevo l’ora di testare...» Poi, con un sorrisetto per niente rassicurante sul viso, fece aderire le braccia al corpo, unì le gambe e sparì attraverso il pavimento, come in un tuffo a candela.  
   
Il ragazzo rimasto sul letto sospirò, passandosi le dita sugli occhi.  
Sapeva che Lance non avrebbe mai fatto del male ai loro visitatori, eppure non poteva non sentirsi almeno un po’ grato di essere un fantasma e non uno dei poveri sfortunati che sarebbero a breve finiti nel mirino del suo annoiato amico.  
Ascoltò la porta d’ingresso aprirsi con il familiare cigolio acuto e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, sdraiandosi sul materasso. Una mano sfiorava l’altra, seguendo le tracce delle carezze che solo pochi minuti prima aveva ricevuto dalle uniche dita che, tanto in vita quanto in morte, avevano saputo fargli venire la pelle d’oca, i brividi su tutto il corpo, il batticuore.  
Essere destinato a spendere l’eternità con la persona di cui si è innamorati da sempre sembra un sogno... Ma se l’amore della tua vita neanche lo ricorda?  
   
Qualcosa cadde, al piano di sotto, provocando un rumore violento. _Cosa accidenti sta combinando?_ , di ritrovò a domandarsi, mentre suono di urla si diffondeva nell’aria.  
Urla...  
Keith si mise a sedere di scatto, ascoltando con più attenzione. Se avesse avuto sangue in corpo, a quel punto sarebbe impallidito. Saltò dal letto, precipitandosi subito attraverso il pavimento e giù, verso l’atrio d’ingresso, proprio nel momento in cui l’intero edificio iniziava a tremare.  
Perché le urla che stava sentendo non erano solo quelle dei cacciatori sconosciuti.  
Tra quelle urla, Keith riconobbe anche quelle di Lance.  
 

**~ ~ ~**

   
«Da cosa posso iniziare? Beh, dipende se hanno un microfono o... Forse potrei sfiorar loro i capelli o picchiettare sulle spalle e guardarli accusarsi a vicenda? O potrei sollevare le trecce di uno di loro! Oh, ti prego, fa che almeno uno abbia le trecce!»  
   
Pur consapevole che i visitatori non potessero vederlo, Lance si appiattì ugualmente contro una parete, ascoltandoli parlare per stabilire quanto vicini fossero e la loro posizione approssimativa. Era morto, sì, ma non significava che non potesse divertirsi un po’ e tutti i film di spionaggio che aveva visto in vita dovevano pur tornare utili a qualcosa.  
   
« _Dìos_ , guarda in che stato è ridotto questo posto» stava dicendo la voce di una ragazza, a malapena udibile.  
   
«L’incendio partì dal seminterrato e si propagò lungo i tubi del gas. Per questo ogni singolo piano prese fuoco...» le rispose un ragazzo.  
   
«Mi sorprende che sia ancora in piedi.»  
   
«Non li hai visti i circa duemila cartelli di pericolo qua fuori? Sul serio, Nad... Non mi sembra una grande idea.»  
   
«Ti ho detto che sarei venuta da sola, Sylvio. Tu hai voluto accompagnarmi, quindi smettila di frignare ora.»  
   
Dietro l’angolo in cui era nascosto, il cuore immobile di Lance sembrò farsi di colpo piccolissimo. Il ragazzo fantasma si sforzò di rimanere calmo, prendendo alcuni lunghi respiri che non portarono neanche un soffio d’aria ai suoi inconsistenti polmoni.  
Era folle il fatto che, nonostante non avesse più un reale corpo, le sue percezioni continuassero a rimanere le medesime. Lance si trovò quindi a dover fare i conti con la bocca, improvvisamente secca ed una impossibile tachicardia, mentre la sua mente registrava le voci dei visitatori e le loro parole, riconoscendole come familiari.  
   
«Sono davvero passati già dieci anni?» ascoltò dire dalla ragazza, a cui rifiutava di associare un viso. La sua voce era così triste...  
   
«Sì... Esattamente oggi, dieci anni fa... Uno dei giorni più brutti della mia vita.»  
   
«Non avevo mai perso qualcuno e sicuramente non credevo che _lui_ sarebbe stato il primo lutto che avrei dovuto affrontare...»  
   
Le voci si spostarono attraverso l’atrio d’ingresso, mentre i due ragazzi sbirciavano attraverso le porte sfondate del piano terra, alla ricerca di nemmeno loro sapevano cosa.  
Arrivati alle scale, furono costretti a fermarsi. Un’enorme parte dei gradini era sparita, divorata dal fuoco ed impediva loro di raggiungere i piani superiori.  
   
«Oh, già» mormorò il ragazzo, sfiorando il fragile corrimano con la mano. «I vigili del fuoco avevano svolto tutte le operazioni di salvataggio passando dalle finestre, non è così? Questo dev’essere il motivo.»  
   
«Le scale erano già state distrutte... Oh, _Dìos_... Tutte quelle povere persone... E lui...» la voce della ragazza si spezzò.  
   
Ancora pietrificato nel proprio nascondiglio, Lance capì dai suoni che udiva che l’altro ragazzo doveva averla abbracciata. I suoi singhiozzi ora arrivavano soffocati.  
   
«Nadia... Forse dovremmo and-»  
   
«No! No, ora mi calmo... Io ho sempre voluto venire qui. Ho odiato papà quando ci ha vietato di avvicinarci a questo posto, è stato come...come se mi avesse proibito di dirgli davvero addio.»  
   
_No..._  
   
Una lunga pausa di silenzio seguì quelle parole, poi il ragazzo, Sylvio, si schiarì la voce.  
   
«Tu ci credi davvero? A tutte quelle storie di fantasmi, che circolano su questo posto... Credi che c’entri con lui?»  
   
«Non lo so, ma... Se ci fosse anche solo una piccola possibilità che sia ancora qui, non vorresti poterla cogliere? Non vorresti potergli dire addio?»  
   
_No._  
   
«Io... Sì, immagino di sì.»  
   
«Dovremmo provarci, allora.»  
   
_No. No._  
   
«Non so se puoi sentirci...»  
   
_State zitti._  
   
«...siamo venuti qui per te, per sentirti vicino...»  
   
_Non voglio ascoltarvi._  
Furioso, Lance girò l’angolo e si trovò per la prima volta, faccia a faccia con i due intrusi. L’uno accanto all’altra, pelle abbronzata e brillanti occhi azzurri, i due ragazzi si tenevano per mano e parlavano, con lo sguardo rivolto nella vaga direzione del soffitto.  
   
«...per dirti quanto ci manchi...»  
   
_Voi non siete loro! Non potete essere-_  
   
«...e che speriamo che ovunque tu sia, sia felice ora, zio Lance.»  
   
«NO!»  
   
Il ragazzo fantasma cadde in ginocchio, portando le mani alle orecchie. Scosse la testa, mentre i pensieri prendevano voce.  
   
«No, no, no!»  
   
Una trave bruciata, fino a quel momento rimasta appoggiata alla parete, cadde improvvisamente a terra provocando un forte rumore, quasi uno scoppio. Nadia urlò e così fece anche Sylvio, che indietreggiò quasi cadendo contro alla parete annerita.  
   
«Cos’è stato?!» chiese, guardandosi attorno terrorizzato.  
   
La ragazza stava osservando il punto in cui piccole nuvole di polvere e fuliggine si alzavano, dove la trave era caduta, muovendo l’aria ed i detriti.  
   
«...Tu credi che-»  
   
«Voi non siete loro! I miei nipoti sono bambini, siete solo degli imbroglioni!»  
   
«Zio Lance?! Sei tu? Sei qui?»  
   
«Sparite, sparite da casa mia!»  
   
L’edificio per intero iniziò di colpo a tremare. La polvere cadeva dalle fessure di pareti e soffitto, il pavimento scricchiolava ed il lampadario sospeso nel centro dell’atrio, nero per il fuoco che ne aveva divorato i decori, ma non la struttura, dondolò lievemente avanti ed indietro.  
   
« _¿Qué está pasando?_ »  
[Che sta succedendo?]  
   
«Lance!»  
   
Una nuova voce si unì al coro. Tuttavia Lance non alzò lo sguardo per vedere Keith scendere dall’alto, puntando dritto verso di lui. Un solo sguardo bastò al ragazzo appena arrivato per riconoscere nei due visitatori i volti ormai cresciuti dei nipoti di Lance.  
Avevano circa dieci anni, l’ultima volta che li aveva visti. Erano diventati grandi, eppure non erano cambiati quasi per nulla. I tratti tipici della famiglia McClain erano vividi ed evidenti sui loro volti, rendendo impossibile confondergli con chiunque altro.  
Era quindi chiaro il motivo della violenta reazione di Lance.  
Lo circondò con le braccia nel momento stesso in cui l’ebbe raggiunto. Lance non parve quasi accorgersi di lui, mentre continuava a stringersi la testa tra le mani, scuotendo il capo ed urlando. Ad ogni grido, la casa tremava un po’ di più.  
Il lampadario sopra di loro dondolava con un po’ più di forza.  
   
«Lance! Lance devi smettere di fare così! Devi smettere subito!»  
   
«Devono andare via, andare via! Via! Via!»  
   
«Sylvio, Nadia! Uscite, subito!» gridò Keith, stringendo Lance al petto, nel disperato, inutile, tentativo di aiutarlo a calmarsi.  
   
I due ragazzi non potevano sentire le loro voci, non in quel modo, non senza un registratore o uno degli strani apparecchi che i cacciatori di solito si portavano dietro, durante le loro battute di caccia. Eppure Keith ci provò ugualmente.  
Perché il soffitto attorno a quel lampadario malmesso aveva cominciato a scricchiolare. Perché nonostante l’odio che traspariva dalle sue grida, Keith sapeva che se si fossero feriti, Lance non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare.  
   
«Ti prego, Nadia, andiamo via!»  
   
«Aspetta! E se fosse davvero lui?! Se fosse lo zio Lance, noi-»  
   
«È troppo pericoloso!»  
   
_Ascolta tuo fratello, maledizione!_  
   
Keith voltò loro le spalle per un momento.  
   
«Lance, guardarmi!»  
   
Le sue mani si spostarono dalle spalle al viso di Lance, circondandogli le guance con le dita. Quando le loro fronti si toccarono, quegli occhi che ora del mare conservavano ormai solo il colore della schiuma delle onde, si spalancarono.  
   
«Guarda me, ascolta me! E fermati.»  
   
Un secondo. Forse un minuto.  
Un’eternità.  
Poi il palazzo smise di tremare.  
   
«Kei-» sussurrò, prima che un rumore, un sinistro scricchiolio di legno spezzato, portasse i suoi occhi a rivolgersi al soffitto alle spalle del fantasma corvino.  
   
Keith seguì il suo sguardo, in tempo per vedere l’enorme lampadario un tempo sospeso, staccarsi e cominciare a precipitare nella direzione dei due giovani McClain.  
   
«No!» urlarono all’unisono i ragazzi fantasma.  
   
Entrambi, insieme, tesero una mano nella direzione dei ragazzi, che si sentirono sollevare dal pavimento di pochi centimetri e lanciare all’indietro, tra la polvere e le macerie. Lontani dal punto in cui, neanche un secondo più tardi, l’enorme lampadario si schiantò con un fragore tale da far tremare i pochi vetri delle finestre rimaste intatte.  
Keith guardò la propria mano come fosse la prima volta che la vedeva. Mai, negli ultimi dieci anni, era stato capace di manifestare un tale potere. Lance si accasciò contro il suo petto, mentre la sua mano ricadeva verso il pavimento.  
   
Coi suoi occhi un tempo viola, guardò i due ragazzi rialzarsi, scambiandosi qualche parola in spagnolo che non seppe comprendere, mentre già correvano verso la porta d’ingresso.  
   
«Ci ha salvati!» credette di sentir dire dalla ragazza, mentre insieme schizzavano fuori dall’edificio e verso la macchina.  
   
Il motore venne acceso.  
La ghiaia schiacciata dagli pneumatici che si allontanavano.  
Keith rilassò il corpo ed infilò le dita tra i candidi capelli di Lance che, avvinghiato a lui, singhiozzava senza lacrime.  
   
 

*** * * * ***

   
Quando rinvenne, era già morto.  
Guardò per diversi minuti persone in divisa che si muovevano per la stanza in modo cauto. Non parlavano, mantenendo un rispettoso silenzio in onore forse dei due corpi coperti da teli che stavano spostando su altrettante barelle.  
   
«Niente da fare, l’ingresso è bloccato ed il pavimento troppo malmesso. Portiamoli fuori dalla finestra.»  
   
«Hai visto la cucina? L’esplosione di quel fornello dev’essere stata pazzesca!»  
   
«Ehi, porta un po’ di rispetto, idiota! Un ragazzo è morto, per quell’esplosione!»  
   
«Morte sul colpo, vero? Istantanea...»  
   
_Una bella morte_ , si ritrovò a pensare. Aveva sempre pensato che una cosa rapida sarebbe stata la migliore delle opzioni ed evidentemente, qualcuno aveva avuto quella “fortuna”. Chissà chi, però.  
Forse uno dei due corpi distesi sul pavimento?  
Chi erano, loro?  
Ed ora che ci pensava, chi era _lui_?  
Dal suo punto di vista, la sua persona, la sua intera essenza poteva considerarsi ridotta ad un paio di occhi galleggianti, che spiavano non visti le azioni di chi si trovava sotto di loro, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che non fosse sempre stato così.  
Aveva avuto un corpo, un tempo. Un volto, un nome, una storia. In quel momento era solo impossibile, per lui, riportarne alla mente i dettagli.  
   
«Lasciate gli effetti personali, restare è troppo pericoloso. Calate le vittime dalla finestra e passiamo al prossimo piano.»  
   
Quattro uomini in divisa afferrarono gli estremi delle barelle e le sollevarono.  
Li guardò avvicinarsi alla finestra. Cosa avrebbe fatto quando se ne fossero andati? Quando fosse rimasto solo?  
Una luce alle sue spalle illuminò la parete di fronte a lui, improvvisa ed abbagliante. Nessuno degli uomini presenti reagì a quell’apparizione imprevista, quasi come se...non potessero vederla.  
Si girò.  
   
Una candida luce di un bianco brillante apparve proprio nel centro della stanza.  
Istintivamente alzò una mano, coprendosi gli occhi per ripararli, ma subito li spalancò, sorpreso. Una mano! Aveva una mano!  
Abbassando lo sguardo, vide un intero corpo apparire lentamente, come se fosse stato ricoperto di inchiostro magico e quella luce, così intensa e calda, avesse avuto il potere di farlo apparire.  
Non appena tutto di lui, dai ciuffi di frangia che vedeva dondolare davanti agli occhi alla punta delle scarpe da ginnastica, fu diventato visibile, il bagliore cominciò a diminuire. Una scala che pareva fatta di panna montata si distese di fronte a lui ed una figura iniziò a scenderne i gradini, fermandosi esattamente a metà tra il pavimento annerito e quella luce impossibile da guardare direttamente.  
   
«Keith» disse e lui di colpo ricordò. Sì, Keith. Quello era il suo nome.  
   
«Chi sei?»  
   
«Il mio nome non può essere pronunciato nella tua lingua» rispose pacata, la voce così dolce da sembrare un canto.  
   
«Che vuoi, allora?»  
   
«Sono qui per indicarti la via per il paradiso.»  
   
«Aspetta, cosa?! Paradiso?!»  
   
Con una mano, l’angelo indicò i primi gradini della scalinata. «La tua mente è in tempesta, i tuoi ricordi confusi, ma ti do la mia parola che ricorderai ogni cosa, se verrai da me.»  
   
_Tanto peggio di così_ , pensò il ragazzo. Aveva bisogno di risposte, in fondo.  
Così iniziò a risalire la scalinata. Ad ogni gradino che guadagnava, era come se un pezzetto di puzzle nella propria mente andasse a posto. Dapprima arrivarono i ricordi più remoti, come la propria infanzia. Poi la scuola, l’università, il lavoro.  
Raggiunse l’angelo a metà della scalinata ed i volti delle persone che aveva avuto attorno a sé, andarono lentamente a fuoco. La madre, il padre, il fratello, i suoi amici, il suo ragazzo.  
   
«Cos’è successo?» chiese.  
   
«Prendi la mia mano.»  
   
Incerto, Keith appoggiò il palmo della propria pallida mano sopra quello dell’angelo dalla pelle scura.  
Come un’onda, violenta e ghiacciata, i ricordi di quelli che erano stati i suoi ultimi minuti in vita lo investirono, a ritroso partendo dal momento della sua morte.  
L’ultimo bruciante respiro. Il calore infernale che lo circondava. Le schegge e tagli su ogni centimetro di pelle nuda. Il corpo immobile da cui aveva implorato una risposta. Il sangue sul viso di-  
   
«Lance! Oh mio- Lance era con me! Era lui, vero? Eravamo noi?!» gridò, girandosi verso la finestra dalla quale i soccorritori erano usciti, lasciandolo solo mentre era distratto. «Eravamo noi, siamo morti. Lance... Era di lui che parlavano... Era già... Lui era...»  
   
La voce si spezzò. Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma si rese conto di non poterlo fare. Il suo “corpo” non agiva più come tale. L’angelo strinse la presa sulla sua mano, richiamando la sua attenzione, ma Keith ritrasse la propria.  
   
«Hai parlato anche con lui?» chiese. «Hai parlato con Lance?»  
   
«L’ho fatto» rispose l’angelo. Sul suo viso apparve un’ombra di tristezza.  
   
«Dov’è?» Le sue mani si chiusero a pugno e indietreggiò, scendendo di un gradino di quella morbida scala. «Dov’è Lance, lo hai già portato in paradiso? E non osare dirmi che sono informazioni riservate, segreto professionale o quel che ti pare, perché lui è il mio ragazzo quindi ho tutto il diritto di-»  
   
«Lance McClain non si trova in paradiso» disse l’angelo ed a quelle parole Keith si sentì gelare l’anima.  
   
«Cosa vuol dire che non è in paradiso?! Vuoi dire che...che...»  
   
«L’idea che ha attraversato i tuoi pensieri in questo momento è scorretta. La sua anima non è all’inferno.»  
   
«Ti ho chiesto di dirmi dov'è, non dove non è. Ti prego.»  
   
L’angelo spiegò le ali. La luce di quelle piume più candide della neve rischiarò la stanza di una luce nuova e Keith fu in grado di vederlo. Proprio com’era successo al proprio, anche il suo corpo aveva perso ogni colore. I suoi capelli erano bianchi, la sua pelle grigio pallido. Poteva vedere attraverso la sua figura rannicchiata sul pavimento, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe, la fronte premuta sulle ginocchia. Tremava, piangeva e per Keith fu come ricevere una pugnalata dritta al cuore.  
Si mosse, per raggiungerlo, ma l’angelo tese un braccio, fermandolo.  
   
«Aspetta.»  
   
«Cosa?»  
   
«Il mio compito è guidarti in paradiso.»  
   
«E Lance?»  
   
L’angelo sospirò.  
   
«La stessa offerta è stata rivolta anche all’anima di Lance McClain, ma non appena ha cominciato a risalire la scala, è stato sopraffatto dai ricordi ed ha rifiutato di proseguire. Alcune anime» spiegò «sviluppano con la vita terrena legami più intensi di altre. Abbandonare i familiari e gli amici di cui ha recuperato il ricordo è stato per lui un pensiero inaccettabile.»  
   
«E allora lo abbandonate qui?!»  
   
«Non possiamo imporre l’entrata in paradiso a chi non desidera varcarne i cancelli. La sua permanenza sulla Terra continuerà finché non sarà pronto a-»  
   
«Quindi» Keith interruppe l’angelo «se ora io scendo dalla scala e rimango sulla terra, poi potrò comunque raggiungere il paradiso?»  
   
«La tua anima è pronta. Ogni anno, nel giorno della tua morte, i cancelli si apriranno per te.»  
   
«Perfetto.»  
   
Keith voltò allora le spalle all’angelo e cominciò a scendere i gradini, le mani in tasca.  
   
«Hai intenzione di rinunciare?»  
   
«Ho intenzione di restare con Lance. Io lo conosco, se ora rimane da solo... Si perderà per sempre...»  
   
«Sei sicuro della tua scelta? È difficile per uno spirito trascorrere un anno sulla terra, non è luogo per anime pure, ma un limbo riservato a incerti e penitenti.»  
   
«Sì, ne sono sicuro.»  
   
«Perchè?»  
   
Keith si fermò sull’ultimo gradino e distolse per la prima volta lo sguardo da Lance, per rivolgerlo all’angelo. La creatura celeste non riuscì a nascondere la propria sorpresa quando vide un sorriso sul volto del ragazzo fantasma.  
   
«Perché quando pronuncio la parola _paradiso_ , è a lui che penso.»  
   
«Come desideri.»  
   
«Ci vediamo l’anno prossimo, allora.»  
   
Appena Keith ebbe messo piede sul pavimento annerito della sua vecchia camera da letto, la scalinata scomparve e la luce con essa. Keith sentì il proprio corpo cambiare lievemente, diventando leggero e inconsistente. Poteva vedere attraverso le proprie mani, ora ed era strano avere l’istinto di respirare, ma al tempo stesso non averne bisogno.  
Tolse le mani dalle tasche e si avvicinò fluttuando all’angolo in cui Lance era rannicchiato e tremava. Sperò, pregò, di poter toccare almeno lui quando allungò la mano verso la sua spalla. Lo toccò.  
Sollievo.  
Occhi bianchi come fossero ciechi si sollevarono, sbarrati incrociarono i suoi. Era evidente che potesse vederlo. Prima ancora che potesse aprire bocca, Lance alzò un braccio e colpì la sua mano con forza.  
   
«Ti ho detto che non verrò, quindi las-»  
   
«Lance! No, non sono l’angelo! Sono io!»  
   
«Keith?» domandò il ragazzo, calmandosi al suono di quella voce.  
   
«Sì. Sì, sono io, amor-»  
   
«Che ci fai qui? Come fai a vedermi, sei u-una specie di medium?!»  
   
«Che cosa?!» Keith aggrottò la fronte. «No, Lance... Sono morto anche io. Con te...»  
   
«Sei morto?! Quando, come?!»  
   
«Non ricordi?»  
   
Lance sembrò infastidito dalla sua insistenza ed incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
   
«Ovvio che no, ti pare che perderei tempo a chiedertelo, se no? _Dìos_ , non dirmi che dopo la vita, ora dovrò averti attorno anche da morto, Kogane.»  
   
Quelle parole fecero suonare un campanello nella mente del ragazzo fantasma. Questo non era il suo Lance. Questo era il Lance che aveva conosciuto per la prima volta diversi anni prima, quello che lo detestava, quello che trasformava tutto in una competizione tra loro. Quello che ci aveva messo due anni prima di trovare il coraggio, da ubriaco, di baciarlo e chiedergli un appuntamento per poi scusarsi perché, ora che ci pensava, forse avrebbe dovuto invertire l’ordine delle due cose.  
   
Lance non aveva risalito la scalinata.  
Non aveva raggiunto l’angelo.  
Non aveva recuperato _tutti_ i propri ricordi.  
Lance aveva ricordato la propria famiglia, gli amici, i primi anni del college e poi aveva fatto due più due. Aveva capito che paradiso significava addio ed aveva fatto marcia indietro.  
Lance non ricordava di essersi innamorato di lui.  
Non ricordava metà della propria vita.  
   
«La vuoi smettere di fissarmi? Stai diventando inquietante!»  
   
Keith tornò al presente, sbattendo le ciglia. Si ritrasse, stringendo le mani a pugno e guardò Lance farsi piccolo piccolo contro la parete.  
   
«C’è stato un incendio e siamo rimasti uccisi» spiegò in fretta.  
   
«E... Ha parlato anche con te, quindi... L’angelo che hai nominato poco fa...»  
   
«Sì...»  
   
Lance sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso. Quando la abbassò, i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo.  
   
«Beh, sembra che staremo qui per un po’... Andiamo a dare un’occhiata in giro.»  
 

**~ ~ ~**

   
Col passare delle settimane, Lance recuperò parte dei propri ricordi.  
Il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Keith migliorò quando ricordò, aiutato dalle spiegazioni del corvino, che erano diventati amici e si scusò con lui, per il modo in cui l’aveva trattato fino a quel momento. Keith continuò a parlargli della loro vita, aiutandolo a rendere le proprie memorie più chiare possibile.  
Eppure, per quanto tempo passasse e nonostante la loro relazione crescesse forte giorno dopo giorno, Lance non sembrava riuscire a ricordare il sentimento d’amore che li aveva legati. Era come se tutto l’ultimo anno della sua vita fosse rinchiuso in un angolo della sua mente a cui era impossibile accedere.  
Avrebbe potuto dirglielo, certo.  
_Ehy, Lance, noi ci amiamo, stiamo insieme da anni, ero certo che tu fossi l’uomo che un giorno avrei sposato ed ora mi uccide il fatto che non ricordi neanche il nostro primo bacio._  
Ma valeva la pena gettare tutte quelle informazioni sulle spalle di qualcuno che non sarebbe stato in grado di comprenderle? Avrebbe potuto spaventarsi o arrabbiarsi. Avrebbe potuto rovinare il perfetto equilibrio che si era creato tra loro.  
Così Keith si costrinse ad ingoiare la frustrazione, ogni volta che Lance lo toccava o gli accarezzava i capelli mormorando vagamente di quanto familiare quella sensazione fosse, pur senza riuscire a spiegarsene l’origine.  
Tacque.  
Aspettò.  
Ed anno dopo anno, rimase accanto a lui.  
   
 

*** * * * ***

   
Attraverso la porta rimasta aperta, una corrente fredda entrava nell’edificio, sollevando polvere, muovendo le ragnatele attaccate alle pareti.  
I due ragazzi erano ancora a terra, seduti l’uno tra le gambe dell’altro. Keith continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli, facendo risalire le dita dalla nuca alla cima della testa, mentre Lance si nascondeva contro l’incavo del suo collo.  
Tremava e singhiozzava.  
Keith impiegò diverso tempo a calmarlo abbastanza da poter comprendere ciò che stava balbettando.  
   
«Cosa stai dicendo?»  
   
«Non potevano essere loro! Nadia e Sylvio sono-»  
   
«Sono cresciuti, Lance. Siamo qui da tanto, tanto tempo. Il mondo va avanti e-»  
   
«No!»  
   
Il suo grido fu così forte ed improvviso che Keith sussultò. Lance si divincolò dalla sua stretta e si alzò in piedi, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra tremanti.  
   
«I miei nipoti erano _bambini_! E guardali ora! Sono grandi, forse quanto noi! Sono cambiati, cresciuti... E invece io non potrò farlo, mai più!»  
   
Fece una pausa, forse per dare a Keith l’occasione di dire qualcosa, ma il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, in fondo? Lance aveva ragione e lui stesso l’aveva detto, poco prima. Il mondo era andato avanti anche senza di loro.  
   
«Nadia ha detto che suo padre le ha proibito di venire qui. Perché Louis non vuole che i miei nipoti vengano a farmi visita? Perché vuole che mi dimentichino?!»  
   
«No. No Lance, non è per questo ch-»  
   
«Ed anche ora che sono venuti per davvero, li ho quasi uccisi! Non torneranno. Non torneranno mai più, Keith! Mi dimenticheranno, diventerò un vecchio ricordo a cui nessuno penserà più e sarò solo.»  
   
«Questo non accadrà mai» rispose Keith con decisione, ma Lance scosse la testa, ignorandolo.  
   
«Sarò solo per sempre, impazzirò.»  
   
«Lance non sarai _mai_ solo...»  
   
«Dimenticato da tutti e-»  
   
«Lance!» Stanco di quella situazione, Keith gli afferrò un lembo dei jeans e lo tirò, costringendo il ragazzo fantasma a inginocchiarsi di nuovo sul pavimento. «Tu! Non resterai da solo, _mai_ , perché io sono qui. Con te. Io sarò sempr-»  
   
«Non mentirmi!» fu la violenta reazione. «Credi che non sappia della visita che l’angelo ti fa, ogni anno? Credi che non sappia che continuano a chiederti di andare in paradiso, di lasciare la terra, di lasciare _me_?»  
   
Quello era esattamente ciò che Keith aveva creduto, fino ad una manciata di secondi prima, ma non lasciò che la sorpresa durasse a lungo sul suo viso. «Se è così, allora tu saprai anche qual è la mia risposta ogni volta.»  
   
«E so che non durerà per sempre. Cambierai idea e-»  
   
«No, non lo farò! Perché... Perché ciò che mi tiene qui è importante.»  
   
«Non lo sarà per sempre!»  
   
«Lance!»  
   
«Un giorno ciò che ti trattiene non sarà più abbastanza e allora-»  
   
«Non accadrà mai!» gridò, ormai disperato.  
   
«Come fai a saperlo?!»  
   
«Perché ti amo più del paradiso!»  
   
«Tu-...Cosa?»  
   
Ormai il danno era stato fatto.  
Keith decise che avrebbe finito ciò che aveva iniziato a qualunque costo.  
   
«Hai rinunciato, quel giorno, perché non eri pronto a dire addio alla tua famiglia. Beh, io non lo ero a dirlo alla mia e rimarrei altri dieci, cento anni, se fossero necessari, se fosse ciò di cui hai bisogno, perché per me non c’è paradiso, senza di te.»  
   
Nonostante fosse impossibile -e lo sapesse bene-, Lance si sentì arrossire. Le dita di Keith lasciarono la stoffa rovinata ed il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio. In silenzio, i due continuavano a guardarsi. L’istinto gli diceva di non interrompere il contatto visivo, che qualcosa stava accadendo, qualcosa stava cambiando. Tese una mano, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, invitando Lance a stringerla.  
   
«Tu sei il mio paradiso.»  
   
Lance esitò prima di prenderla, guardandola incerto come se temesse di vederlo sparire davanti ai propri occhi da un momento all’altro.  
I polpastrelli lo sfiorarono delicatamente prima che le loro mani stringessero saldamente la presa l’una sull’altra ed allora Keith la sentì. Una sensazione strana, nuova, pensieri, emozioni, ricordi e sensazioni che venivano risucchiati da lui a Lance attraverso quel tocco. Vide la sua espressione cambiare da confusione a paura ed infine a sorpresa.  
Vide le sue iridi, fino a quel momento candide come quelle dei ciechi, scurirsi gradualmente, fino a divenire di un intenso grigio ghiaccio.  
   
Le lacrime che sentiva agli angoli degli occhi non erano che un’illusione e le ignorò, finché non ne sentì una scivolare lungo la guancia. Come poteva essere possibile? Come poteva star piangendo? I fantasmi non piangono.  
   
«Kei...»  
   
Anche Lance stava piangendo, ora. Lacrime vere e copiose gli bagnavano il viso. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Keith si ritrovò a terra. Le sue braccia avvolsero il corpo tiepido che gli si era gettato addosso, decidendo di rimandare domande e spiegazioni ad un altro momento, perché niente, _niente_ , era più importante del modo in cui in quel momento Lance lo stava abbracciando, ripetendo il suo nome.  
   
«Kei... Ti prego... Ti prego, perdonami...» singhiozzava. «Perdonami per tutto quello che ti ho fatto subire, in questi dieci anni. Perdonami per averti dimenticato, per aver _ci_ dimenticato.»  
   
«Tu... Tu ricordi?»  
   
«Sì. Sì, ricordo tutto ora. Ricordo l’esplosione, ricordo di averti visto mettere in salvo il mio corpo. Ricordo di averti amato più della mia stessa vita. Ricordo di amarti ora.» Si ritrasse, asciugandosi il viso con il dorso della mano, prima di accarezzare la guancia di Keith, anch’essa bagnata di lacrime. «Perdonami per averti lasciato solo...»  
   
«Tu non l’hai mai fatto...» rispose Keith con un sorriso, facendolo sedere sulle proprie gambe.  
   
Lance rise sottovoce, stringendo le ginocchia contro ai fianchi del suo ragazzo.  
   
«Mi sei mancato...»  
   
«Non hai idea...»  
   
Si scambiarono queste parole in un sussurro, come fossero parte di un incantesimo, guardandosi negli occhi. Lance giocava con le ciocche più lunghe dei capelli di Keith proprio com’era solito fare quando erano in vita, dieci anni prima, come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno; Keith gli accarezzava la base della schiena, creando piccoli cerchi con le dita in quella zona di pelle dove Lance amava sentirsi toccare.  
Lentamente, l’uno si sporse verso l’altro alla ricerca dell’ultimo contatto necessario a rendere perfetta la loro pace.  
Una luce calda li investì, apparendo a pochi metri da loro.  
Entrambi alzarono lo sguardo, guardando verso l’alto la figura celestiale dell’angelo dalla pelle d’ebano che attraversava la luce. Istintivamente, strinsero la presa.  
_Ti ho appena trovato. Non ti perderò ancora._  
   
L’angelo avanzò di qualche passò, poi unì le mani.  
   
«Keith» cantò, rivolgendo il celeste dei propri occhi verso il primo ragazzo. Un istante, poi il suo sguardo si spostò sul secondo. «Lance. Sono qui per condurvi verso il paradiso.»  
   
Keith non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Con una domanda negli occhi, si girò verso Lance, che lo stava già guardando ed il sorriso che gli vide sulle labbra fu l’unica risposta di cui ebbe bisogno.  
   
«Verremo» disse all’angelo.  
   
La creatura celeste spiegò le ali e scomparve. Dalle piume che caddero si formarono i gradini di una scala morbida, come fatta di nuvole. Insieme si alzarono in piedi, prendendosi per mano subito dopo. Keith fu il primo a muoversi, trascinandolo con sé.  
Salì i primi due gradini, ma arrivato al terzo, Lance lo tirò per la mano, costringendolo a fermarsi.  
   
«Aspetta» disse.  
   
Keith aggrottò la fronte, girandosi. «Lance... Che cos-»  
   
«No, non ci ho ripensato. Puoi stare tranquillo per quello» disse, arrossendo lievemente. «Solo che... Non so come sarà il paradiso, come saremo _noi_ , una volta arrivati lassù. Quindi...» Le sue mani risalirono lungo il corpo del compagno, accarezzandogli il petto, le spalle, fino a fermarsi tra i capelli. Quelle di Keith si strisero subito attorno ai suoi fianchi, trascinandolo verso di sé. «Non me ne andrò da questa terra senza prima averti baciato un’ultima volta.»  
   
Il sorrisetto che apparve ad incurvare le labbra di Keith gli fece battere il cuore un po’ più in fretta. I loro occhi si chiusero appena prima che le loro labbra arrivassero finalmente a toccarsi. Morbida e sottile, proprio come la ricordava, quella era la bocca del ragazzo di cui Lance si era innamorato e che aveva rinunciato alla beatitudine eterna, per vegliare su di lui, giorno dopo giorno. Nel bacio che si scambiarono, Lance si assicurò di imprimere tutta la gratitudine, la felicità e l’amore che provava, genuino e profondo. Un sentimento antico come il creato, che era stato capace di unirli oltre i classici confini di vita e morte, che li avrebbe tenuti uniti ancora.  
  
Un amore forte più del paradiso.  
 

**_The End_**  
 


End file.
